villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Immortals - Rise of The Clockwork Empire (I of VI)
"The greatest battle has yet to be fought.. like gears in an infernal machine we spin.. for a new world order is coming and we can do nothing to stop it.." ~ Helena (this is the first part of a 6 part saga, beginning the Immortals series and fulfilling my promise to my dear friend, Emperor Gear - whose namesake shall be the central antagonist of this little epic.. expect revelations about the Lands of Imagination, cameos from Betwixt beings / lore and, of course, massive battles of truly heroic scale (bring on the giant steam-mechs and war-machines!) ) Prologue Deep underground an elaborate network of tunnels and factories churned out vast quantities of primitive yet incredibly versatile robots and war-machines, as the world above was devastated by war and conflict this underground empire continued to march in silence, growing as its eternal master watched in silence. It had been 50 years since the events of "War-Cry" and the surface world had began to flourish again, new and wonderous cities had emerged from ash and mankind was in the starting process of entering a galactic alliance : as world leaders began the struggle for peace and unity the underground empire produced one final engine of war, a behemoth unlike any the factories had produced before. The silent master rose from his throne and smiled, motioning to his legions of machines - the time had finally come.. with a terrifying sound akin to ancient sirens the behemoth came to life and emitted a green blast of energy that formed into a swirling vortex : the master made another motion and his legions began to march forward into the portal. Meanwhile, high above, the world continued to rebuild itself - unaware of the events below that would soon bring forth a threat unlike any they could of ever imagined.. Chapter 1 Two days later on a small tropical island a group of rather strange individuals sat around a pool at a popular tourist resort, not seeming to be intimidated by the stares they gathered as they conversed amongst themselves. "When Caprice said we should have a vacation I don't think she meant in the human world.." a figure dressed akin to a retro sci-fi hero commented. "Most of us were human once, Kosmo.. besides, it isn't like the other realms are very safe.." a woman dressed akin to a medieval warrior replied. "It depends on the realm, we could of went to the Emerald City, nice enough place.." a man dressed as a cowboy said in turn. "We aren't very welcome in that place after the last time.." Kosmo replied. "What? last I recall we saved them from the Martians.." the cowboy said. "Yes, however in the process we did damage a fair amount of the City itself.." the warrior-woman reminded. "They shouldn't hold a grudge.. what's some broken pillars over extinction?" the cowboy replied. "Avijit? you alright?" Kosmo commented, looking over to a mysterious man dressed in little more than a loin-cloth, unlike the others he stared into the distance as if in thought. "We should not of come here.. we still have work to do.." Avijit began. "Avijit, please.. Caprice herself said we needed rest.." the warrior-woman said. "Caprice was wrong.. while we rest the Empire grows in strength.." Avijit replied. "Again with the Empire.. Avijit, the Empire hasn't been active for over a decade.. let it go.." the cowboy began. "Flint.." Kosmo warned, yet it was too late as Avijit got up and wandered off. "..what's his deal anyway?" the cowboy asked. "The Empire killed his family, he still feels a need to avenge them.." the warrior-woman replied. Flint frowned, getting up "..I should go talk to him..". "No, trust me Flint.. he needs to deal with this alone.. give him time.." Kosmo said, blocking his path. Flint sighed and sat back down, "..I hope you're right..". +++ (author note: an opening for up to four (4) characters of either "good" or "neutral" alignment - you shall be in a tourist resort and will start in a Tiki Bar just next to pool, ideally the character(s) will have a reason to be there and due to Earth's status (50 years after War-Cry) most species / origins are appicable since the world is rather diverse at that point in history) Nearby, A crimson-haired woman with alien pink eyes stood at a tiki bar, sipping a coconut drink and observing the passerby. She wore cargo shorts, a white tank-top, and a red whip curled up on her belt. "I'll take beaches and half-naked guys over forests and fairies any day of the week," she said. "What about you?" A woman dressed in a fusion of military gear and punk stereotypes glanced over to Avijit, before replyng to the other woman "..I don't think the "jungle boy" look is going to imply much better.. unless you fancy vine-swinging as a dating ritual.." "At least he's built like a well-chisled boulder," said the first woman. "Most of the guys in Allura are bloody twigs. They all live in trees too, so I guess that says something..." Avijit seemed to ignore the comments, or simply didn't hear, managing to get to the bar and ordering a drink while seeming to brood over things in silence, it seems that a few other women in the area have taken notice too.. including an obviously alien cat girl, who already seemed to be making her way over - the bartender simply shrugged the odd scene off, it was apparent he was used to such things since Earth was now a rather popular tourist attraction for "off-world" species. The punk girl smirked a bit and commented to the pink eyed woman, "..well looks like your Lord of the Jungle is about to be taken care off..". Category:Upcoming Stories Category:Sagas Category:Sci-Fi Category:Fantasy Category:War